My Eurovision Song Contest 2018
|opening = KAIA - Waves | entries = 44 | debut = none | return = | withdraw = | map year = | col1 = #782167| tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c| tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favorite songs. | winner = : TITA - Zhivotno |nex = |pre = |logo = }} My Eurovision Song Contest has been happening for 17 years and this year it was held in Vilnius, after last year's win with TBD singing "TBD". KAIA opened the show with the song "Waves". This year we have 44 countries taking part and 1 withdrawing and 1 returning. are returning whilst are withdrawing. Our hosts are Donny Montell & Justé and we are in the Siemens Arenaas our venue. The winner for this year was with TITA with the song "Zhivotno" receiving 673 points. Lithuania Lithuania is a country and the southernmost of Europe’s Baltic states, a former Soviet bloc nation bordering Poland, Latvia and Belarus. Its capital, Vilnius, near Belarus' border, is known for its medieval Old Town. It also has Gothic, Renaissance and baroque architecture, and 18th-century cathedral built on a pagan temple site. Hilltop Gediminas' Tower, a symbol of the city and the nation, offers sweeping views. Vilnius Vilnius, Lithuania’s capital, is known for its baroque architecture, seen especially in its medieval Old Town. But the buildings lining this district’s partially cobblestoned streets reflect diverse styles and eras, from the neoclassical Vilnius Cathedral to Gothic St. Anne's Church. The 16th-century Gate of Dawn, containing a shrine with a sacred Virgin Mary icon, once guarded an entrance to the original city. Siemens Arena Siemens Arena, located in Šeškinė elderate of Vilnius, is the second largest arena in Lithuania. It generally hosts basketball games as well as concerts. The arena opened on October 30, 2004. The basketball club BC Lietuvos rytas, which currently competes in the domestic LKL, the regional BBL, and in continental competitions (the Euroleague or Eurocup, depending on its current performance), uses the facility for all of its European home fixtures. Siemens Arena also hosts Rytas' home fixtures of the Lithuanian "national derby" against its archrival BC Žalgiris in both the LKL and BBL. The rest of the games are played in the adjacent Lietuvos rytas Arena. Donny Montell Donatas Montvydas (born 22 October 1987), better known by his stage name Donny Montell, is a Lithuanian singer-songwriter who represented Lithuania at the Eurovision Song Contest 2012, held in Baku, Azerbaijan. He did so for a second time in 2016, when he represented his country in Stockholm, Sweden. Justé Juste is being recognized as front-woman of Saules Kliosas and solo artist. This exceptional vocalist with her band usually stands for Lithuanian youth jazz, pop, rnb culture locally and abroad. Juste started singing career at age 7 in world wide known vocal group “Kivi” ...Kivi girls have participated in many competitions in Lithuanian and abroad and have received the alot of rewards. Being 15 years old she started her carrier in "Saules kliosas" with sister Daiva as supporting backup, later on girls separated leaving Juste as the main leading vocal in the crew. Whereupon, her influence in country’s musical life became more visible than ever before. Self supportive and inner charisma is the traits which constantly make her appearance outstandingly impressive. Semi-final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Siemens Arena on 11 January 2018, hosted by TBD and KAIA. The thirty-eight semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on random.org. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called "bloc voting" and increase suspense in the semi-finals. Semi-finalists Semi-final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. , and will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Nineteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. , and will vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Twenty-six countries will participate in the the grand final. All participants will vote in this grand final.